


Creating a world of our own

by mezatron16



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezatron16/pseuds/mezatron16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish made in the heart, once said aloud can bring about great changes. Based on the Susan Kay novel, Phantom a reader x Erik story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had always been a Phantom Of The Opera fan. Off and on over the years but now the obsession was back with a vengeance. I had just finished the Susan Kay novel, Phantom and I was certain that what was once infatuation was now love for Erik.  
It wasn't a love just for his genius and amazing array of abilities but for his kind heart that lie under the terrifying anger and lust for power. I knew that his face, no matter how deformed, wouldn't change the fact that he could have been the most brilliant man in the world. However, as I found out about his origins I could tell he had become so fixated on what other people and society thought, that he had become as twisted and monstrous on the inside, as people thought he was on the outside. I feel physical pain when I read about his suffering but I realized there was nothing I could do to help, except wish I could be there for him. I wished with all my soul that we could meet and that I could show him what life could really be like.  
I was reading the book for the third time this week in my room when I found myself whispering,  
“I wish I could be there for you Erik. If only you had a second chance at life, I would love you” I said to myself quietly.  
If only I knew what was going to happen next, then maybe I would have held my tongue.


	2. An Unusual Beginning

I remember having yet another dream about Erik. It was one of those that felt all too real; the ones that are wonderful when you're in one but are all the more disappointing when you wake up.  
“Erik. Erik, don't go” as his dream self was turning away from you.  
“No wait. Please!”. My dream self ran after him and continued following through an ever increasing fog. It was getting harder and harder to see Erik's form so I desperately reached out and called out to him once more.  
“Erik, wait for me!”  
“Then come to me” a beautiful voice whispered. It continued to sing softly as I pushed on through the fog. I had lost sight of Erik, in fact I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face.  
Then as quickly as I had lost myself in the fog, a series of shapes were appearing before me. It was surprising that I hadn't ran into anything with this limited visibility. The shapes were increasing and the fog was lifting so much that I could see a few lights in the distance and my feet on a dirt path as I continued walking.  
One particular shape was becoming the center of my attention as I recognized it to be a stony cottage. As I got nearer, no more than 10 feet away from the well kept garden, I could see little details like the walls covered completely with ivy, a small crack in the paintwork and a single lamp burning in what appeared to be a bedroom.  
I took a deep breath. It was pretty tiring from chasing Erik all that way and although I was young and a picture of health, sprinting after people through fog still makes people out of breath. A thought passed through my mind as I bent over slightly, trying to regain composure;  
“My goodness this corset is tight”.  
I looked down at myself and my mind managed to discern that I weren't wearing my pajamas anymore, I was in fact wearing an 19th century style dress with long fitted sleeves, a ruffled blouse, corset and a skirt that flowed to the floor, where it covered a pair of shoes that looked like a cross between a ballet pump and a plimsoll.  
“I certainly have an active imagination if I can dream all this up”, I noted to myself amusingly.  
All of a sudden, the door of the pretty house was forced open abruptly and a maid rushed out with tears running down her face, half mad with fear and panic.  
Before I could check if she needed help, a large spaniel launched itself at me from the entrance of the house.  
“Woah, easy now. Ok, stop now. Get down you silly dog” I said as the dog jumped at me.  
By the time I got the over friendly animal off me, the maid had disappeared and I still had no idea where I was. The longer the dream went on, the more realistic it was; the pain of the spaniel standing on my foot was so substantial that I was slowly wondering if this dream was bridging reality too much to be considered a dream at all.  
The spaniel, who appeared to be female, seemed terribly excited about something and was jumping up and down and nudging me towards the door of the house with her nose.  
“No, no, I cant go in” I said warily.  
The maid had reappeared from the way I assumed she left, with a priest in tow. This dream was getting weirder and weirder, even by my standards.  
“There's no way I'm going back in there! It's a cursed house now father, the demon has cursed us all!” wailed the maid. By this time she was hysterical and panting hard from her panic.  
“Now, now, I'm sure it's not a demon. Come back inside and you'll see” said the aging priest gently.  
“NO! NO! Never! It's cursed...evil...the monster will steal my soul father. I'm not going in there and you can tell her that as well!” With that she took off in the other direction.  
The priest was looking a little stunned at her reaction. I thought now would be the best time to interrupt and actually get some answers; after all I had been here nearly 10 minutes.  
“Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I am please?  
He spun round to face me; he had been completely unaware of my presence, even with the dog nearly knocking me over.  
“Oh, hello my child, I didn't see you there. How may I help you?” He seemed like a very kind man who meant well.  
“I just need a little help finding out where I am so could you please tell me what village this?”  
“You're in the lovely village of St-Martin-de-Boscherville, Miss, a small village outside Rouen.”  
“Oh I see. Thank you” I was more confused then ever. It seemed very familiar this town, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
“I'm sorry mademoiselle, but I must go now, I have urgent matters to attend to” he said briefly and went into the house before I could thank him.  
“Everyone here just rushes about. Whatever is going on inside must be very important” I mumbled to myself. The spaniel seemed to agree and once again tried to get me into the house.  
“Will you stop it. Please. Stop it!”, I was quickly losing my temper with the annoying mutt.  
“I can't just walk in uninvited to a strangers house” I explained to the dog. Oh great and now I'm talking to a dog...  
“This isn't a dream is it?” I asked the spaniel and she just barked happily. “Well, if you're so smart, why am I here, hmm?” I inquired of the dog. No response, only she sat down by the garden wall and almost seemed to encourage me to sit beside her.  
“Oh, why not? It's not like I have anywhere else to go” I said with dismay as I sat down on the stone wall. I gently petted her head as I wondered why I was here and retraced the steps in my mind.  
When the priest reemerged from the house, I was staring ahead blankly and the dog was leaning against my leg because she was really enjoying the attention.  
“Hello again mademoiselle. Why are you still here?, if you don't mind me asking. It's getting very cold and dark and I'm sure your family would be worried if you're not home shortly.” The priest was a very compassionate man who looked like he had just seen something very worrying.  
“I have no where to go sir. I'm not even sure how I got here if I'm being honest” I said bluntly.  
“The lord blesses honesty child, I'm sorry to here that but would you mind if I made a suggestion? I think I can be of assistance”  
“If you have any ideas I'd be very grateful” I said hopefully whilst trying to remove the weight off of my leg and stand up straight.  
“I assume you saw the scene with Simonette, the maid a while ago. Well, her lady is in need of a new maid at the moment. She's just given birth and I can't bear to leave her alone in her current state. I'm sure if you told her I'd sent you she would at least be able to give you a room for the night. She might even let you stay permanently if you made yourself useful and helped her attend to the baby” he said with confidence.  
“Thank you for the advice sir. That's sounds like a great idea, I'll try it then. By the way, what is the lady's name?”  
“Madeline. She's a little confused at the moment but she's got a good heart.”  
“Thanks for all your help”  
His face then changed from his usual happy and kind demeanor to being suddenly very serious and grave.  
“I have to warn you though, the baby is badly deformed and will be quite unpleasant to look at. You'll need to have a strong will to stay for very long.”  
I had begun to piece together where, or rather when I was and why I was here. Boscherville, a french town, in the 19th century and a lady called Madeline with a badly deformed baby...so my wish had come true although not quite how I intended.  
“Don't worry sir, I'll do my best. And sorry father, I didn't catch your name.” I said with barely suppressed excitement.  
“I'm Father Erik Mansart my dear. I must bid you goodnight now. Go in peace and with God's blessing.”  
“Thank you again for everything. Goodnight.”  
With that he walked away into the night. I looked down at the dog realizing why she was so excited.  
“Come along now Sacha, lets go in”. The dog was very happy that I was calling her by her name.  
Here I come Erik...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera or any of the characters and works referenced. Likes and Comments are very much appreciated.


	3. An Evening Growing More Unusual

I was filled with excitement and a bit of nervousness because of what was about to happen. I loved Erik dearly and now I was actually going to meet him. But this was not how I expected things to turn out. He was going to be a newborn, not a fully grown man; however I knew this was a very unique opportunity to raise him to be the genius he could be.  
I walked through the wooden door into the house and the furnishings were very typical to the 19th century; from what I remembered from the book, Erik's mother was very interested in the latest fashions and had very expensive taste. That was apparent from all the gilded wooden furniture and the paintings on the wall. There were a few doors leading off of this room, one to the kitchen and cellar and another to the room where they kept the piano but I was too preoccupied with seeing Erik to go wandering around, hopefully there would be time later.  
I walked cautiously up the stairs calling out as I went.  
“Hello. Anyone there?”  
I reached the landing and found a door that was left slightly ajar. I peeked inside and found Madeline hunched over in a corner, sobbing to herself.  
“Excuse me, are you Madeline?  
She turned surprised that there was someone else with her – she was very distraught and looked very disheveled; childbirth had taken its toll and she looked ready to fall asleep at any minute. Except she wouldn't have done because of the other person in the room.  
“Who are you!? How did you get in!? Why are you here!?” Madeline blurted.  
“I'm sorry to intrude but father Mansart sent me.  
“Why would he send you – you're a complete stranger.” She was very panicked and she was becoming more aggressive; she reminded me of a cornered animal, blind with fear and ready to lash out if you got too close.  
“My name is ------, and I'm here to help you look after the baby. Father Mansart asked me to help you and I was wondering if I could stay here as your maid for a while since you haven't got one at the moment”, I reassured gently.  
She just looked at me with complete confusion. I slowly moved over to the bundle laying on the bed where Madeline had flung him in revulsion.  
“May I take a look? I'll be very gentle, you don't have to worry”.  
She could barely speak because of the tears she was now shedding.  
“There's no point – he's cursed and we should just let him die. Father Mansart said that I have to look after him just like any child, but just take one look at that face and tell me that's possible”, she wailed.  
At that I gently rolled the bundle over so he would be facing upwards and carefully pulled back the blanket.  
And there he was...as deformed as I had imagined but with those keen intelligent eyes. He was nearly all bones and the skin on his face was so thin you could see the veins on his skull. He had no nose and puffy misshapen lips; his eyes were sunken deep into his skull but they seemed to protrude so far they could see through you.  
“Hello Erik”, I whispered and I gently took him into my arms.  
He seemed a little confused; if a baby could look confused when they're barely a few hours old. I turned to Madeline while holding Erik. She was staring at me with horror and surprise.  
“Madeline, I'm going to take Erik downstairs for a bit and give him something to eat. Try to get some sleep while we're gone.”  
With that I walked out the door, leaving her looking very perturbed. I headed downstairs with Erik. When I had settled down into a chair I looked once more into his bright golden eyes. I realized despite what he looked like, he was still a baby who was completely helpless. I had no idea how I got here or why but now I knew I never wanted to leave.  
“You're so light Erik, I'll have to fatten you up a bit otherwise you'll grow up to be really skinny. You're just like a bundle of air that could fly away at any minute”, I joked. In response he made this beautiful burbling sound almost like he was giggling with me.  
We just stared at each other for a while, he seemed to be interested why I hadn't thrown him away and I was pulled in by his eyes. They never looked away and I felt like they were sucking away any desire in me to move.  
Until he yawned...  
I never imagined the man I would come to love so much, who would be so powerful, would be like every other child. Except this child looked like he had been beaten, tortured, skinned and left to be picked at by the birds.  
He was watching me again. It was almost scary that he could understand what I was thinking about.  
“Hello Erik. I'm going to look after you for a while”  
He just stared at me. I had a feeling this was going to happen a lot; until he learnt to use his voice properly.  
“Are you feeling hungry Erik?”, I asked.  
His expression turned to disgust; or to something that at least resembled disgust. It's hard to tell when he's so young.  
“I guess not then. You're definitely an unusual baby aren't you; what sort of person doesn't like food?” I wondered.  
Erik's mouth flickered a little, like he was trying to smile. I smiled back at him, showing him how. It's not surprising that with his genius he had soon mastered it and we just sat grinning at each other.  
Until he yawned...  
“Alright Erik, I think it's time you went to sleep”. Eventually, after a few minutes of gentle rocking he trusted me enough to fall asleep propped up against me. I had never really thought of myself as maternal so today had been a learning curve that brought out all my mothering instincts.  
I heard a pattering noise behind me; Sacha joined us in the living room. She sniffed the air around Erik and me and seemed rather interested in him. I doubted she would actually harm him but I was more concerned with disturbing Erik's sleep.  
“No Sacha. He's asleep now. I'll show you later, I promise”, I said to the spaniel firmly.  
Luckily instead of jumping up she listened and lay at my feet. Soon she was dozing too. What a strange evening this had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera or any of the characters and works referenced. Likes and Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
